It Takes Time
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: It's Angela's birthday and Booth tries to show Bones that there is more than 'just partners'. How will Brennan react? Tons of BB and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people I'm Wishesdocometrue. This is my first fanfic. It's cute and tons of BB fluff. Enjoy

Temperance Brennan opened the door to her apartment and shut it with a big bang. She had too much stress from work today. She dropped her bags on to the floor and sat on the couch. Feeling some of the pressure leaving, Brennan took a big deep sigh. After a couple of minutes, Brennan still felt a little stressed. She wondered if music could help her relieve some of the stress. She had read some studies that soft relaxing music has helped relieve pressure. So she got up and walked towards her CD player and played the CD that was already inside. Suddenly a blast of music came from the speakers and caught Brennan by surprise. She forgot that the Wicked CD was in there. She had bought the CD from hearing good reviews about the play. But, because of her job, she couldn't go to see the play live, so she bought the CD. She skipped a few songs until she heard some silent music play. Brennan loved this song. It was one of her favorites. When she first heard the song, she instantly looked up the lyrics online and played the song over and over again until she got it right. She swayed to the music, walking towards the middle of the living room as she was about to sing the lyrics to the song.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be the boy_

_But I'm no that girl_

This song reminded her so much of her major crush on Booth. She remembered the time when they were at Dr. Sweet's office doing a trust exercise together that involved holding each others hands. For some reason during the exercise, her heart started to beat faster, but she ignored the feeling thinking that she must have heartburn or something. But after that incident and having a discussion with Angela, she realized that it wasn't heartburn.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

She could relate to this song because she knew it was impossible that she and Booth could be together. He only though of them as 'just partners'. And probably that's how they would always stay.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  
_

She remembered all the close times they had together. Booth giving her Jasper and Brainy Smurf, when he saved her from that wacko agent, when she saved him from almost dying, arguing while having discussions, laughing at all the fun times they had, and especially when they kissed under mistletoe.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:  
_

Then, all the images of the girls that Booth previously dated came into Brennan's mind. Rebecca and Booth both shared a child, Tessa was way prettier than her and, Cam. Well Brennan didn't need to get started on her. Cam was the direct opposite than Brennan. Cam was everything that Brennan wasn't. All the girls had blonde hair except Cam, so Brennan knew she was out of the picture. Just remembering those people made Brennan's head and heart sink.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

Brennan knew she had to keep her life moving on. What would have happened Booth never told her he loved her and for some reason he wasn't her partner anymore? She couldn't just put her love life on pause and wait for Booth to come back. Besides, she had dealt with her heart being broken a couple of times. It wouldn't be a problem for her heart being broken again.

When the song ended, Brennan paused the CD and took a deep sigh. Tears started to weld up into her eyes. She sat back on the couch and put her face in her hands and started to cry. She knew that things weren't going to work out and that their relationship would disintegrate if anything bad happened if they were a couple. For a fact, a relationship between her and Booth would be doomed.

Not knowing that behind her apartment door stood a certain FBI agent with an ear close to the door and listening to what was happening. He originally came to give her some paper work but before he knocked on the door, he heard soft music coming from the other side. He pressed his ear on the door to listen to what was going on. When listening to the music, his became mesmerized by the tune and words of the song. The song reminded of him and his Bones too much. He was head over heals for her but he wasn't sure if she shared the same feelings with her. He knew that if he told her how he felt she would either run away and ignore him for the rest of her life, or kick his ass up to Pluto.

When the music stopped, he pressed his ear harder on the door to see if she was saying anything. Then he heard some crying inside the apartment and he knew it was time to intervene. He knocked lightly on the door but tried to make it loud enough so she could hear. The door opened and Booth saw a teary Brennan standing on the opposite side of the door. "Bones are you alri…" Booth never got to finish his sentence because Brennan hugged him with a tight grip. He put is arms around her and gave her a hug. He hated when he saw his Bones upset. Forgetting about the paperwork, Booth thought of an idea to try to cheer his Bones up. "Hey, want to go to the diner and get some pie?" Brennan looked up to Booth and smiled. "Sure, let me just grab my purse. The two let go of each other and Brennan ran inside and grabbed her purse. She shut the door behind her and locked the door with her keys. With Booth by her side, they started to walk towards the diner. Brennan was scared if Booth heard her sing the song and made him thought that she thought their relationship was more than just friends. But no matter what she thought about what was going through Booth's mind, she was glad that he was here to comfort her at this time of need.

So, what did you think. Please click that button and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was told another chapter was needed so, your wish is granted. I heard this song and it reminded me of Booth. So, haha, its Booth's turn. Muwahahahahahaha_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (but I so wish)**

It was quiet at the diner. Besides Brennan and Booth there were an elderly couple in the far side having dinner together and a trucker sitting alone in a booth sipping his coffee. Booth devoured his pie while Brennan only stared at her piece. When he was done with his slice, he turned to see that Brennan didn't even pick at her pie. "You know if you're not going to have that piece, I wouldn't mind taking it off your hands." Booth expected his Bones to either yell at him that she was going to eat that pie or start to devour it or punching him in the arm and telling him to mind his own business. But this time, she just gently shoved the plate in front of Booth and looked down to the counter. "Wow Bones, whatever made you cry, really must have hurt." Brennan looked up and said "Thanks for those comforting words Booth." Booth smiled and said "Hey, anything for you Bones."

Brennan shook her head. Whenever Booth smiled like that, it made him look so innocent and cute. Those were one of the features that Brennan was attracted too from the start. Brennan was suddenly lost in Booth's eyes. Yet another feature that she was attracted too. Those deep chocolate brown eyes just made you feel lost when you stare at them for just a few moments. Brennan was so lost in Boot's eyes, Booth started to wave his hand in front of her face. When she came back to reality, Booth asked her if she was alright. Brennan lied that she was tired. But Booth knew that she was lying. It was really easy to tell. Just the cute look on her face made him smile. He liked it how Bones kept her hair down and not straitening it. Brennan asked him what he was smiling at and he just replied "You." Without thinking what he meant by that, Brennan shrugged and continued to stare at the counter.

After much of arguing, Brennan agreed to eat the piece of pie. Booth paid for the slices and Booth agreed to take Brennan home. The ride was silent since there was nothing to talk about. Booth didn't want to upset Brennan and Brennan didn't want to say anything that would ruin the silence. So, Booth pressed the button for the radio. "This Mitchell on 98.3. We're going to play the song Goodbye from Hootie and the Blowfish for Becky in Virginia Beach."

_Tomorrow used to be a day away_

_Now love is gone and you're into someone far away_

_I never thought the day would come_

_When I would see his hand not mine_

_Holding on to yours because I could not_

_Find the time_

Booth was starting to lose concentration of driving. Pictures of Bones and Sully came into his mind. He started to get upset. _No one touches my Bones like that except me. Well, I can't anyway but I would like to. I'm the one she always comes to for comfort. It's not fair._ Brennan started to get concerned about Booth when they drove passed a stop sign.

_And now I can't deny_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But I don't wanna leave and see the teardrops in your eyes_

_I dont wanna live to see the day we say goodbye_

Thinking about him not working with his Bones anymore just made him get more upset. If ever Sweets decided that he and Bones couldn't work together anymore, he would hunt him down and shoot him.

_Now there comes another part of life I call alone..._

_Sitting at a bar with Chris that I can't leave cause my house ain't no home no more_

_I just wanna touch you girl_

_I wanna feel you close to me_

_Without your love I would give up now_

_And walk away so easily_

Booth would die if Bones wasn't in his life anymore. He wouldn't function properly. No more laughing at her because she didn't understand any joke he said. All the arguments that they would have would be silenced. Probably if he was reassigned, he wouldn't even care and not show up for work. But the most upsetting thing was the word bones would never come out of his mouth.

_So maybe while we're young_

_We'll figure out together_

_That even with the pain there's a remedy_

_And we'll be all right_

_I don't wanna live to see the day we say goodbye_

Booth hated to see his partner upset. Even though he was always there to comfort her and make her laugh afterwards, he always knew he would never be able to fix what was broken inside of her. A car honked behind them as Booth drove by yet again another stop sign.

_When I first met you I couldn't love anyone_

_But you stole my dreams and you made me see that I can walk under the sun and I could still be me_

_And now I can't deny_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But I don't wanna leave and see the teardrops in your eyes_

Booth wanted to be in a relationship with Bones so bad. He knew she was a smart woman but when it came to love, his Bones was completely blind. Even Sweets knew that he like her and he just known them for an hour. But he wasn't so sure how Bones would react if he told her that he loved her. Booth took a deep sign when he felt his heart sink.

_So baby while we're young_

_Lets figure out together_

_That even with the pain there's a remedy, and We'll be alright I don't wanna live to see the day we say goodbye_

_We say goodbye_

_Oh goodbye_

_Goodbye_

When the song ended, Booth immediately stopped at the stop sign. Brenna turned to him and said. "You know, you could have stopped at the other two." Booth realized he must have been in a daydream all this time. He surprisingly chuckled at her joke. "What?" she asked after Booth chuckled. "That had to be the first joke you have ever said that was funny." Brennan playfully slapped him on his arm.

They finally arrived at Brennan's apartment building. Brennan got out of the car and was about to slam the door when Booth asked "Do you need me to walk you to your door?" 'Thanks for the offer Booth, but I can get there fine." Brennan slammed the door and entered into the apartment building. Booth waited a while until he could see Brennan clearly in her apartment room.

_So, what do you think? Please rate. It would really make me happy._


	3. Chapter 3

_He he. I am from now on, using songs in each chapter. You may hate it but too bad, I'm the head hancho so sucks for you. This song is one of my favorites and matched Brennan and Booth._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones(I wish)_

Time passed and now it was about a week since the incident. There were no new cases so Booth and Brennan couldn't see each other and every time Booth wanted to leave his office and head towards the Jeffersonian, something came up. So he had to delay his trip for a while. Brennan couldn't focus on her work for and tried to write some chapters in her new book, but it failed. Angela knew Brennan missed Booth badly and she knew if Brennan continued this mopping around, well, she wouldn't be Brennan anymore. Time was getting closer and closer to Angela's birthday and Angela needed to tell all her friends about the party Hodgins was hosting tomorrow. After telling Zach, and Cam, Angela happily skipped to Brennan's office. There she found Brennan sitting in her chair, staring at a blank document on the computer.

"Hey Sweetie, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No Ange. Why?"

"Because, I am inviting you to my b-day party, Hodgins is hosting the event at his house and him, Zach and Cam are coming."

"What about Booth?"

"I haven't had the time to ask him yet. Why, you want him to be there?"

"No" Brennan said instantly. "We're just partners Ange. Why doesn't anyone believe us?"

"Because sweetie, by the way you guys look at each other, people think that you two are a couple. And besides… don't Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth sound sexy?"

Brennan completely ignored her question and shook her head.

_The next night_

Brennan pulled up in Hodgins very large house. She parked next to a red Ferrari assuming it belonged to Hodgins and walked towards the front door. She wasn't able to knock on the door when Angela opened, grabbed Brennan by the arm and pulled her inside. When Angela let go, Brenna looked at the decorated room they were in. There was a DJ, tons of colorful lights, steams and banners hanging all over the place and room packed full of people. Brennan set down the present next to all the dozens of presents on the table and went into the crowd to find her friends.

Booth walked towards the front door finding it open. He walked in hearing the pounding of music in one direction. He followed the music finding himself in a huge room all decorated and a room full of people dancing. Booth set aside the present and began his quest to search for his Bones.

Finding all her friends except Booth, Brennan found a chair and sat down while looking at the crowd dancing to the music. While observing she found it interesting that people loved to snap their fingers in all the songs that were played. She was so observed into the culture, she didn't notice her partner walking up to Brennan. When the music stopped, Brennan looked up to see Booth coming towards her. "Hey Booth" she said when the music began. Then she noticed that Only Wanna Be With You began to play. "Wanna dance?" Booth yelled in her ear. "What?" "Wanna dance!?" Brennan paused at the question. She wasn't pretty sure about it. But since it wasn't and that they were only friends she said yes. The both headed to the middle of the dance floor. Booth put his left hand on her waste and put his right hand into her left. Then, they started to sway to the music.

_You and me, we come from different worlds_

_You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls_

_Sometimes you're crazy and you wonder why_

_I'm such a baby cause the Dolphins make me cry_

_But there's nothing I can do_

_I've been looking for a girl like you_

Booth looked down to Brennan and smiled. Both of them came from different paths and their personalities were different. But there was something inside of him that made him attracted to her.

_You look at me, you got nothing left to say_

_I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way_

_I won't dance, you won't sing_

_I just wanna love you but you wanna wear my ring_

_But there's nothing I can do_

_I only wanna be with you_

_You can call me your fool_

_I only wanna be with you_

When Brennan looked and saw Booth smile at her, she had to smile back. His innocent smile always got to her. He was always so cute and she wished that he would later become hers.

Put on a little Dylan Sittin' on a fence

I said, "That line is great", you asked me what it meant by

Said I shot a man named Gray

Took his wife to Italy

She inherited a million bucks, when she died it came to me" I can't help it if i'm lucky"

I only wanna be with you

Ain't Bobby so cool

I only wanna be with you

Booth loved Brennan so much. Her knowing so much about bones, her lack of pop culture, her wavy brown hair and those icy blue eyes. His list would continue. Booth pulled Brennan a bit closer and continued to dance.

_Yeah I'm tangled up in blue_

_I only wanna be with you_

_You can call your fool_

_Only wanna be with you_

_Sometimes I wonder if it'll ever end_

_You get so mad at me when I go out with my friends_

_Sometimes you're crazy and you wonder why_

_I'm such a baby and the Dolphins make me cry_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I only wanna be with you_

Brennan knew she was a fool about wanting Booth to be her boyfriend. It just wouldn't work out, but deep down, she wanted it to. She leaned her head on Booth's shoulder. She wanted this moment to never end.

_You can call me your fool_

_I only wanna be with you_

_Yeah I'm tangled up in blue_

_I only wanna be with you_

_Only wanna be with you_

_Only wanna be with you_

_Only wanna be with you_

When the song ended, neither of them let go of their partner. Angela nearly cried when she saw the pair still dancing. Even the new car Hodgins bought was really cool, this moment was the best present Angela has ever gotten. To remember this moment, Angela took out her camera from her pocket and snapped a photo for the couple. She had a gut feeling that she might need this picture for the future.

_Thoughts anyone?_

_Please rate._


	4. Chapter 4

_I wanted to get this out before X-Mas, so here you go._

To make the moment better for Angela, Whine Up began to play. She saw the two look at each other and the started to dance. But, Hodgins came and asked Angela to dance. She couldn't say no, so she accepted and they began to move to the dance floor, but Angela was still keeping an eye on her favorite pair. Besides her and Hodgins.

_It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon  
_  
Booth had the urge to touch Bones but he knew if he made a stupid move, she would hold it against him for the rest of their lives. One mistake would cost the end of their relationship. So, Booth just twirled his Bones around.

_Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up  
_

Brennan was enjoying the song, but she hated on how Booth only twirled her around. She remembered a dance move that Angela told her. She remembered seeing people do the move at parties but it was more of a couple's thing. So, she stuck with the twirling, waiting for Booth to make a move.

_(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for  
I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near  
_  
Booth knew that this song was a perfect song to grind with Bones. But there were two problems. One, Bones probably didn't know what dance move was and two; she would probably beat him up if he touched her like that. He wanted to make a move, but he was afraid it might ruin the perfect friendship they had.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
__Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

Brennan couldn't wait any longer for Booth to make the move. So, when Booth stopped turning her, she leaned her back against his chest and started to sway back and forth. She wished that Booth was catching on to what she was going.

_A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!_

Booth couldn't relieve what was happening. He was actually grinding with his Bones! He put his arms around her waist, pulled her a bit closer and began to sway along with her.

_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up  
_

Angela nearly fainted when she saw Brennan beginning to grind with Booth. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Booth grinding with her. She knew this party was going to bring her good memories. But she didn't know the memories would be this good.

_(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and I want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near  
_

_Come on Booth you have to kiss her_ was the sentence that kept repeating in Booth's mind. He should be happy enough that he is dancing with his Bones in a non-partner way, but he still wanted more. He started to re think his actions.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
_

Brennan finally got her wish to come true. She was dancing with Booth and not like a 'just partners' dance. It was more like 'I wanna be more than just partners' dance. She had to remember after this dance to thank Angela for inviting her and for telling her about this move of dance.

_Right here  
now bring your body to me right here  
she's got the finest body I fear  
shake your booty off  
and she runs her fingers to my ear  
and all the black mons got white fear_

_shake it off in high gear  
and she shakes her booty right here  
now pump up the volume right here  
(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now  
C'mon!  
_

Booth just had to make the move, so he turned Bones around, cupped her face in his hands and landed his lips on hers. The volume of the music began to decrease as their kiss became more passionate. Sparks began to fly and Booth's heart began to melt. He had to make this relationship with Bones work.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!__  
Loca e que ta!!_

Brennan began to lose control of her body as the kiss became passionate. _Booth finally made the move_ she practically screamed in her head. But, what happened if the began a relationship but it couldn't work out. Will their friendship end? All these thoughts began to enter her brain.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!__  
Loca e que ta!!_

Angela squealed in delight. Finally her best friend and Booth were together. When Hodgins asked what the problem was, she turned his face to where Booth and Brennan were. Hodgins eyes opened when he saw the sight. He turned to Angela and said "Look's like you got your birthday wish baby."

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
__Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!_

When the song ended, Brennan and Booth pulled away from each other. Brennan looked very surprised. Partners couldn't work like this. Even though she wanted it so bad, it couldn't happen. So instantly, Brennan bolted into the crowd of people near the food. Not wanting her to escape from him, Booth followed her but got lost. He shouldn't have gone that far. Grinding with her should have been enough for him but no, he just had to kiss her.

Angela looked disappointed when she saw Brennan run away and Booth following her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brennan run upstairs. Angela needed to talk to her about this. So, she excused herself from Hodgins and began to go up the stairs to find Brennan.

_Ha ha!!! Cliffhanger!!!! Or somewhat of it!!!!! Please review. The more reviews, the better the chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_A little bit cheesy but here it is._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Umbrella_

When Angela walked upstairs she could easily hear someone crying outside the bathroom door. She walked towards the door and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sweetie" Angela said.

"Go away Ange" Brennan said through her sobs. "Come on sweetie, tell me what happened?" Since she already knew what happened, to make Brennan happy she was going to act surprised.

"Booth and I…um…kissed."

"Oh My Gosh, sweetie that's great, why are you up here crying, shouldn't you be down there smooching your new boyfriend."

"But Ange, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared, I'm scared that he'll leave me. That's why I'm up here. What happens if everything is perfect until he leaves me like Sully did. I'm afraid that that will happen. I mean that kiss. Well there are no words to describe it, but I don't want him to go Ange. I don't…WANT HIM TO GO!!!!!" The tears started to come out and Angela heard Brennan blow her nose. "Darn these female hormones and psychology."

"Sweetie can I come in, I wanna show you something." A few seconds later Angela heard a little click and the door opened. There was a teary eyed Brennan sitting on the toilet seat with a garbage bin nearly full of tissues besides her feet. Angela pulled out her camera and bent down next to Brennan. "Does this look like a man who would leave you behind?"

Brennan looked down at the camera and saw the picture of her and Booth dancing. The way he held her around his arms looked like he cared much about her. And the way she looked at him showed her how much she loved him. Brennan smiled at the picture and got up.

"No, I guess not" Brennan said. Angela smiled and gave Brennan a hug.

"Now go out there and get your man back." Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Ange, what would I do without you?"

"Nothing Sweetie. Absolutely nothing."

Brennan rushed out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. In her mind she was hoping that Booth wasn't dancing with another chic already. When she went inside, she smiled to see that Booth wasn't on the dance floor, but her smile faded when she saw him at the bar, and he didn't look that happy.

It was Booth's fifth glass of scotch. He just kissed the prettiest girl in the world and she just ran away from him. Booth asked the bartender for another glass but the man was afraid to give him another glass. But the horrific face that Booth gave him, he poured some scotch in the glass. While gulping down his drink Booth felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Look pal; get your hand off me. I've had a rough day today and…" Booth turned around to see Brennan behind him. "Not now Bones" he said and turned his head away. "Please dance with me Booth" Brennan said while holding out her hand. "No running away this time?" Booth said. "Promise" Brennan. Booth turned, smiled and got up from his seat. He put his hand in hers as they walked towards the dance floor.

Angela just finished walking down the stairs when "Umbrella" came on. When she walked in the room, she saw her favorite pair beginning to dance. She smiled and took a picture. She noted to herself that she needed to make a scrapbook out of these pictures. This was the perfect song for Booth to realize that Brennan wants him.

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh  
_

When they were on the dance floor, Booth brought Brennan close to him. This time, he was going to make it right. And he hoped she wouldn't run away this time.

_No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?  
_

Booth began again by twirling Brennan around while both of them were dancing. They felt like teenagers dancing. But neither of them cared.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
_

Brennan smiled at Booth. She was confident with herself that things would work out between them. It always has. Always will. Booth's touch shocked Brennan throughout her body. She didn't want Booth to let go. She wrapped her arms around Booth's neck as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to sway to the music leaving only centimeters of space between them.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

Booth wanted to kiss her so bad. But he had to wait. _Oh screw with waiting Booth; you've been waiting for this moment for the past three years_ his voice said in his mind. He had to wait, at least to the end of the song. He wanted the song to be over fast, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but just holding her just made him want the song to be never ending.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because  
_

Brennan felt like she couldn't breathe. With the little space she had between her and Booth and the little air conditioning, she felt like that they were both going to run out of there. But she knew that would be impossible since they were in an enormous room. All the sweat that was on Booth just made him look more attracting to Brennan. The way how the sweat on his arms made his muscles look bigger and how it was on his face just made him look sexier. To be even Brennan reached out and pulled her hair band out of her hair and letting her hair drop. She wanted to see if Booth would be attracted to her if she looked a bit sweaty too.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

Booth began to flip when Bones let her hair down. She looked a whole lot prettier now. Even with her hair up, Booth thought that she was beautiful. He noticed that Bones started to sweat a lot and her figure started to look a lot sexier. He smiled as he pulled her a tad bit closer so that their noses touched.

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because  
_

The plan was working. Brennan saw Booth smile as he brought her closer. Now she was toying with him. But she knew that Booth wasn't interested in her than just her looks. He wasn't like the other guys she'd dated. Booth was different. Booth saw her for who she really was. He probably liked her for her looks on the outside, but he also like her for what she was in the inside.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

Booth couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her closer until their lips met. His body suddenly began to melt to the floor as their kiss became more passionate. He felt like he was going to melt. If that was even possible since he was already sweaty from the dancing.

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

Brennan's heart began to do flips. Well, she knew not literary speaking, but still there was no other way to describe the kiss. She put her hands in his hair as their kiss became more passionate. Brennan allowed Booth's tongue to explore her mouth and the same went with Booth. When they parted for air, Brennan was speechless. "Wow Bones that was…amazing." "Well, um it's getting late and I better get home… I'll see you tomorrow Booth." "Tomorrow is Saturday Bones." "Right? Umm. Wanna have breakfast at the diner or something." "Sure." "About eight." "Fine with me." When Brennan turned around Booth grabbed her hand. "Don't think we're not going to talk about 'us' tomorrow." "I know Booth" Brennan said. She kissed Booth on the lips and exited the room. Booth stood there on the dance floor counting the seconds until tomorrow morning.

_I would like to at least get the minimum of 10 ratings. If I get 10 or more, I will continue, but if not, I'm sorry but sadly this story will end as it is. So please rate._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews people; I didn't know that that many people were reading. Sorry that this is late but my muse was on vacation and I couldn't find out where it was. But then my friend found it but held it for ransom (chocolate). But with some threats, my muse was safely returned. So here is the chapter you've been waiting for._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or "Bubbly"_

Brennan didn't get enough sleep that night. Even though she was tired from the party she was excited to see Booth. But eventually Brennan was able to sleep for a couple of hours until she woke up again. This time there was some rough thunder outside that kept interrupting Brennan's slumber. Not being able to sleep due to the hubbub outside Brennan rose from her nice bed and went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her mascara spread down to her cheeks and her face was red from the blush she'd put on before. She grabbed a washcloth and turned on the faucet and drowned the poor cloth till it could hold no more water. Once when the makeup was on the cloth instead of her face, she went into the kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee. While waiting, she decided to put on the radio and listen to some nice music. While searching for a radio station that played classical music, she stopped when she heard some nice soft music playing. She sat on the couch and laid back closing her eyes and listened to the soft music being played.

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place  
_

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

Brennan now wasn't pretty sure that the feeling inside her was love. She knew loves had millions of definitions and couldn't be scientifically proven. So far according to the words Angela described, Brennan was in love. She had all the "signs" that pointed that she was in love with Booth. She kept thinking about him nonstop, having the urge to kiss him, and being anxious for their next meeting together. Angela was right about it all. Brennan couldn't wait until it was time to get ready for the breakfast with Booth.

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore  
_

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

The warmth of Booth's hugs and the cuteness of Booth's charm smile always were able to melt Brennan's heart away. Even every time he would say her nickname gave her the urge to kiss him on those gorgeous lips of his. Brennan was totally in love with Seeley Booth. But she didn't believe in love. Love was illogical. Suddenly, Brennan's scientific mind started to kick in. _Stop it Temperance,_ she said in her mind. _This is what Angela means when I use my scientific brain of mine. I should just relax._ Brennan tried to relax all her stiffen muscles from when her scientific thinking kicked in. She took in a deep sigh and continued to listen to the music.

_What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm  
_

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

Brennan thought of many different scenarios that could happen at the diner. What if Booth changed his mind about being in love with her? What if this thing to the diner was a practical joke or something along like that. Brennan shook of those thoughts. She knew Booth wouldn't stand her up like that. Matter of fact that wasn't Booth at all. Booth was always a kind gentleman. He always treated everyone with respect. Well, not the criminals that they've put away behind bars.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
_

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight  
_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for__a while_

What felt like seconds of silence which were actually minutes Brennan opened her eyes and looked across the room to see the time on her clock. Her eyes opened wide "7:45. Shoot, I'm going to be late." She jumped off of the couch and quickly turned off her radio. Brennan rushed to her room and put on the first pair of clothes that she saw. She knew that Booth wouldn't care what she wore as long as she didn't change anything about herself. After brushing her teeth, Brennan grabbed her keys and purse and exited her apartment and locked the door. She went into her car, turned on the ignition and began to drive towards the diner. She was so focused on getting to the diner, she forgot that back at her apartment, a nice cup of coffee was sitting patiently in her kitchen.

_Thank you, I do appreciate if you do review please. So, click that tiny button and help yourself._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the tardiness but if you were in my place, you'll have no time. I hope that this chapter is long enough for you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or "Someone That You're With"_

Booth woke up with a start. Even though he met his Bones almost every morning, this morning breakfast at the diner was different. This time, they were going to see each other as a couple. No, not partners this time, but as a couple. Okay, maybe not officially but that didn't stop Booth smiling and rushing to get ready. After getting into his car and rushing passed a couple of stop lights, he parked in front of the diner and saw Brennan already inside drinking a cup of coffee. He rushed inside the diner to hear some soft music play and a grinning Brennan. He sat across from her and ordered himself some pie and coffee. "You're having pie this early in the morning." "Bones, there is always time for pie" he said and then smiled. Brennan chuckled before sipping her coffee. "Now, about us…" "I will agree with everything as long that we keep it professional at work and we don't have kids."

Booth paused at Brennan's demands. Keeping their relationship professional at work was going to be hard, but he would be able to do that task. He's been hiding his feelings for her for three years. This task would be easy as pie. But the kids part made Booth's heart break. He wanted to share a child with his Bones. A child mixed with both of their DNA. But, if that's what Brennan wants so they can have a relationship, then he'll make some sacrifices. But who knows, he might be able to convince her later. Booth took in a deep sigh.

"Sure, I think I can handle that." Brennan smiled. Then, Booth's coffee and pie arrived and Booth started to chow it down. "Wow Booth, you must really love pie." He nodded as he continued to eat. "But you'll always love me right?" Booth looked up to Brennan and planted a messy kiss on her lips. Brennan licked her lips and smiled in delight. "Mmm. Apple, my favorite." Brennan took a sip of her coffee and looked up. Then, her eyes grew wide as the words "Tempe" came from behind Booth. Booth turned around to see Sully walking over to them. He sat down next to Brennan and planted a kiss on her cheek. Booth was outraged. _That's not right! I've waited three years for Bones and now all of the sudden this traitor decides to come back into Bones' life now!_ The soft music playing before had just got louder as another song began to play.

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place  


Brennan felt guilty having Sully right next to her and her boyfriend sitting across from her. She dared not to look up to see Booth's face. He probably a. felt sad because one of her ex lovers returned and thought that she was waiting for him or b. he was outraged and felt like shooting Sully in the head. Actually, Booth was feeling both emotions and he really wanted to shoot Sully through the heart, but something in his gut told him that Sully didn't have a heart since he abandoned Temperance and assumed that she would wait for him. He looked up to see Brennan staring blankly at her lap. _This has to be an awkward situation_ Booth thought to himself.

_Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that   
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
_

"Hey Tempe" Sully said while wrapping his arm around Brennan. "Hey Sully…" Brennan wasn't able to finish because Sully kissed Brennan on the lips ignoring the fact that Booth was right there across from them wishing he brought his gun so he could shoot Sully for kissing his girlfriend. What felt like hours of pure torture for Booth but was only for a few moments, Brennan and Sully pulled apart. "You've had no idea how long I've dying to do that." When Sully turned to away for a brief moment, Brennan wiped her hand across her lips, showing Booth that she not enjoying this either.

_Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place  


When Sully turned around, he could see that Brennan was not happy. "Hey Tempe, is something the matter?" _Yeah punk, you're kissing my girlfriend. That's what's up._ Booth felt like he should just walk away right now. But he knew he couldn't run away from his Bones. Not like the other people that she cared about, including this punk.

_Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that   
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
_

Brennan took in a deep sigh. "Sully, I'm sorry, but I couldn't have waited for you this long. It's been over a year when we last saw each other. I just think its time to move on." Sully looked at Booth. "So, you finally made a move Seeley?" Booth chocked on his own saliva. Great, is this the response to everyone whenever they hear that Brennan found someone? But this time, it was right this time. "How'd you know?" Brennan said in surprise. Sully chuckled a little knowing Brennan's lack of knowledge when it came to people and feelings.

_Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that   
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with_

Sully nodded and got up from his place. "I'll see you later Tempe." He looked over to Booth and nodded. "Take good care of her Booth." "Don't worry" he replied. "I'll keep her safe." With that, Sully exited and walked away from the diner. Brennan took in a deep sigh. "Well, I hope I'm not put into this awkward situation again." Booth nodded as he moved his head towards Brennan and planted a kiss on her lips.

_I'm sorry but I needed to put Sully in there. I know it was expected but, I don't really care. There is one more chapter after this and then this story is done! This is a happy and sad moment, but I will always keep writing because that's my nature._

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_

_Note: Please review and I will do this for every story that I write, I let my reviewers to decide something about the last chapter_

_For this last chapter, pick one of these songs:_

"_Into the Night" by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger_

_Or_

"_Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna_

_It's your choice how to end this_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's taking so long. Busy days keep on coming by and there is no time for me to write. This is unfortunately the last chapter of this story, but not the end of my writing. So, don't fret. Oh, I thank for the people out there who voted for what they wanted. Congrats me because this is the first story that I've completed that has more than one chapter!!! Oh yeah, oh yeah, it's my birthday, it's my birthday. viewer slaps me across the face Ouch! Fine, I'll stop, just read the story and then, I'll continue to rant random stuff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or "Into the Night"_

Days passed and it was finally Monday. Brennan and Booth tried to keep their relationship a secret and it was working so far. Cullen had no clue, Cam and Goodman was the same, Zach would be oblivious for another couple of months or so. Angela already knew about the relationship and only told Hodgins before Brennan told her to keep it a secret.

A new case surfaced once when Monday morning rolled along. A badly decomposed body was found in a park and Booth was assigned to the case. Now Booth found himself in the lab, looking down at his girlfriend and the squints working on the body. Angela walked on to the platform carrying a CD player and a huge grin. "Ange" Brennan said. "What's that for?" Angela set the player aside and said "Well sweetie, this lab is just too quiet and I think that music is good for this environment. And besides, listening to music will help you with work." Brennan just shrugged and continued to examine the body. Angela pressed the huge circular power button and the song "Into the Night" began to play. Not wanting to observe bugs any longer, Hodgins grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her closer to him. He smiled a devilish smile and began to dance with her. Brennan tried so hard to concentrate on examining the body, but her foot began to tap and her head began to bounce up and down.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
_

Booth couldn't believe the sight that he was seeing. Brennan was actually enjoying herself, and he wasn't the one that was making her happy! Just watching her enjoy herself while working made Booth smile. Suddenly his foot started to tap to the song. _Crap_ he though. _Now Angela's made me start tapping to this song as well_. Well as what Booth always heard "If you can't beat them, then join them."

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
_

Brennan gave up to the music and took off her gloves and set them aside the body. She took herself to the middle of the floor and began to dance to the music. She tripped over her feet a couple of times, but she just laughed it off and continued to dance. She raised her hands up in the air and moved them left to right as the beat. She swayed her hips along with the music until she felt a pair of firm hands on her hips. She turned to see Booth's face as he put his hands into hers and pulled her closer to him. He them put his left arm around her waist and began to dance.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
And we forgot where we were  
And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
_

While slow dancing with her awesome fiancée, Angela looked up to see her two friends dancing with each other. Angela mentally sighed and congratulated herself for having an amazing birthday party or else this would have never happened. She whispered in Hodgins ear "Don't you think Brennan and Booth make the cutest couple ever?" "Besides us, I guess I would agree. It's about time Booth made a move." Angela kissed his check as they continued to dance.

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night_

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
_

Booth couldn't hold it any longer. So, he twirled his Bones towards him and when she stopped spinning, he put his lips on to hers. Fireworks began to fly when their lips crashed together. All the sparks were still there as his heart began to melt. While this was happening, Angela and Hodgins looked from aside smiling, knowing that those two were meant to be together like each other. But poor Zach look at Brennan and Booth and was confused. Everyone began to look at Brennan and Booth, even a certain paloetologist.

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night_

Once when they finally pulled away from each other, they heard someone cough. They turned to see Cam staring at the couple. She turned the radio off and walked towards them. Brennan swallowed hard. _This was it_ she thought. _This is going to be the last time I'm going to work with Booth._ When Cam was coming closer, Booth's grip tightened around Brennan and Brennan shut her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. Cam stood in front of the pair and cleared her throat. Then out of the ordinary, Cam patted Booth on the shoulder and smiled. "Finally Booth, you made you're move. I was starting to worry about you two." Brennan opened her eyes with shock, Booth's grip lightened as he sighed. Angela nearly collapsed on the floor if it wasn't for Hodgins who was still holding her. Hodgins chuckled a bit and poor Zach was confused as ever. "What did you think I would fire you knowing that everyone else would resign? I already learned my lesson, but just be professional in the lab okay? That's all I ask." Then Cam turned away and headed towards her office.

It took a couple of moments for everyone to absorb what just happened. "Well" Angela began. "That was unexpected." Brennan and Booth nodded. Then Angela walked towards the CD player and turned on the music and began to dance with Hodgins. Booth shrugged as he began to dance with Brennan. But poor Zach was still confused but was quickly absorbed into the music and began to disco. That day was a day that no one would ever forget.

_I don't understand why people write Cam as an evil witch who wants Seeley for herself. She is not blind to see that Booth and Brennan belong together. She would probably support the pair if they ever were a couple, despite the fact that Booth was his ex… whatever. She probably would ask that they keep it professional at work and I totally understand that. So I support Cam. Well...I didn't in the beginning but now I do. viewer throws tomatoes at me Fine!! I'll stop rambling. I will keep writing stories for my patient viewers. Thank you for reading this story. This is actually my first fanfic I've ever written…viewer throws more tomatoes Okay!! I get it. Just please reviews. Lots of thank yous._

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


End file.
